


Племя изгоев

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Гокудера сбегает из Убежища и попадает в дом к сумасшедшему мутанту, который почему-то считает его своим мужем





	

Гокудера вдохнул сырой воздух. Потом сделал еще пару вдохов, наслаждаясь этим простым действием, которое никогда раньше не ценил. Оказывается, дышать так приятно, даже если чувствуешь только гнилой запах болот.

Болота. Он снаружи, а не в Убежище. Дышал отравленным воздухом.

Воспоминания возвращались рваными кусками. Гокудера вспомнил, как несся через лес, убегая от мутантов, как напоролся грудью на сук, который прорвал комбинезон. И как слетела маска.

Не в силах больше бежать, Гокудера упал спиной на землю. Лицо сразу промокло — это падали капли дождя. Настоящего дождя, совсем как в фильмах. От воздуха еще можно было не заразиться, но вода — беспроигрышный вариант.

Пахло свежестью. Гокудера закрыл глаза, и в голове осталась только одна мысль — ради этой свежести стоило умереть.

Потом Гокудера, очевидно, потерял сознание, а теперь снова пришел в себя, но былая легкость исчезла, оставив вместо себя гнетущее чувство. Открывать глаза и встречать реальность не хотелось. Хотелось, как в детстве, накрыться с головой одеялом и надеяться, что все проблемы рассосутся как-нибудь сами собой. Так Гокудера и сделал.

Оставалось только выяснить, откуда взялось одеяло.

— Дорогой, ты уже проснулся? — донесся до слуха жизнерадостный голос. — Поднимайся, я приготовил завтрак. 

Гокудера подскочил так резко, что у него закружилась голова. Сердце застучало в груди в бешеном темпе, как после пробежки на симуляторе.

Вокруг было дерево. Слишком много дерева. В первую секунду Гокудера подумал, что его подводит зрение, но потом он вспомнил фильмы про дома из стволов и досок. Похоже, он лежал на кровати в одном из таких.

В другом конце комнаты стоял мутант и раскладывал по тарелкам какую-то желтую кашу. По сравнению с уродствами других своих собратьев он выглядел почти нормально, его выдавала только покрытая рытвинами шея. А еще шорты и футболка вместо защитного костюма.

Гокудеру тоже кто-то переодел в шорты и футболку. Компаса и рации рядом не было, но после снятой маски и дождевого душа это уже не имело большого значения. И все равно с незакрытым лицом он чувствовал себя голым.

Мутант оторвался от своего занятия, посмотрел на Гокудеру и широко улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю, что в выходной хочется поваляться подольше, но нам нужно выезжать уже через час, если мы хотим успеть до утренних пробок.

Рядом с ухом прожужжал комар, опустился Гокудере на руку и принялся сосать кровь. Гокудера не убил его. Ему стало казаться, что мучительная смерть от лихорадки — не самое страшное, что с ним в ближайшее время может случиться.

***

Это был даже не дом, а какая-то хижина. Потолок у кровати оказался намного ниже, чем у выхода — чтобы встать, Гокудере пришлось пригнуться.

Мышцы болели, на груди уже разрастался синяк, и ногу чуть ниже колена жгло — наверное, Гокудера поранился, пока мчался по бурелому. В целом, все было не так плохо, даже ребра, кажется, не сломаны. Он мог бы ударить этого сумасшедшего мутанта в челюсть, рвануть к выходу и убежать. 

Чтобы умереть с голоду где-нибудь в лесу даже раньше, чем лихорадка доберется до его тела.

Гокудера не знал, какой вариант был бы менее болезненным. Он осторожно, не сводя глаз с мутанта, сделал пару шагов вперед. Нога болела сильнее, чем показалось вначале, хотя всю голень кто-то старательно перебинтовал. Далеко он не убежит.

— Ты кто? — спросил Гокудера у мутанта. Прозвучало хрипло — в горле совсем пересохло.

— Очень смешно, — мутант действительно засмеялся. — Я уже двадцать лет как Ямамото Такеши. Давай быстрее, яичница остынет. 

Гокудера посмотрел на еду, но было слишком далеко. Любопытство победило, и он подошел поближе к грубо сколоченному столу. На глиняных тарелках лежало какое-то месиво.

— Это не яйца, — с непонятным самому облегчением выдохнул Гокудера. — Яйца желтые и круглые, а по краям белые. Любой ребенок знает.

— Конечно, это яйца, — стоял на своем мутант. Он даже руки на груди сложил для убедительности. — Просто я их перемешал. Ты же сам всегда жаловался, что не любишь глазунью.

Гокудера нервно засмеялся от абсурдности ситуации. Он выбрался наружу, заразился лихорадкой и теперь спорил с поехавшим крышей мутантом о яйцах.

Стакан воды, стоявший на столе рядом с тарелкой, послужил окончательным аргументом в споре.

— А, какого черта! — Гокудера плюхнулся на табуретку. Все равно он умрет дня через два. Может быть, благодаря генам матери, через неделю. Но он хотя бы сделает это не на пустой желудок.

Схватившись за стакан, Гокудера сделал глоток. Вода оказалась непривычно кислой.

— Лимонад, — беззаботно пояснил Ямамото на вопросительный взгляд и сел на соседнюю табуретку. — Сам приготовил. Полезнее той газированной гадости, которой ты забиваешь наш холодильник.

— Круто, — кивнул Гокудера, готовый сейчас согласиться с чем угодно. Он отпил еще и принялся за еду. «Яйца» оказались странными, но вполне съедобными. — Вкусно.

Ямамото засиял. Гокудера разрывался между двумя желаниями: не смотреть на него и не сводить с него взгляда. Кто знает, что этому психу еще придет в голову. Обычно мутанты жили племенами, но этого наверняка выгнали куда подальше за слишком жирных тараканов в голове. 

Вскоре еда закончилась, а вместе с ней и будоражащий кровь адреналин. Снова накатывала апатия. Гокудера безуспешно пытался не думать о том, что все зря. Что он зря сбежал. Что Цуна его теперь не дождется.

Все рациональные мысли покинули голову, оставив после себя только серую муть. Гокудера встал и поплелся назад к кровати. Он забрался на нее, завернулся в одеяло, которое оказалось шкурой какого-то большого животного, и отвернулся к стене. 

— Эй, я ради нашей поездки игру отменил, — тихо произнес Ямамото. Подумать только, мутант обиделся. Гокудера проигнорировал реплику. Он смотрел на деревянную стену. Узор перед глазами немного расплывался.

Гокудера признался себе, что у него изначально не было никаких шансов. До этого он выбирался наружу всего пару раз под защитой исследовательской группы. Не стоило ему сбегать. Может быть, отец все-таки победил бы на выборах и после переизбрания не стал бы его изгонять. Придумал бы еще какую-нибудь чушь про надежду на вакцину, врать у него всегда отлично получалось. Маму же он в свое время убедил, как почти десять лет подряд убеждал всех остальных не выгонять ее.

— Ты в порядке? — теперь голос Ямамото звучал обеспокоенно. — Ты вчера не забыл принять таблетки? Я оставил их на тумбочке.

Гокудера подумал, что убьет его, если он не заткнется — просто для успокоения нервов. Вот только шевелиться не хотелось.

— У тебя опять приступ? — голос Ямамото доносился совсем рядом. — Хочешь, я позвоню доктору Хендриксону?

Гокудера ожидал чего-то подобного, но все равно оказался не готов, когда рука Ямамото коснулась его плеча. 

— Отвали от меня, придурок! — крикнул Гокудера, резко садясь. Ямамото отшатнулся, даже руки поднял примирительно. На его виноватое лицо было больно смотреть.

Впервые представилась возможность разглядеть его так близко. Ямамото был… Странным. Самым непривычным в его облике казались даже не рытвины на шее, а загорелая кожа — в Убежище, по понятным причинам, все ходили бледные как смерть. Если Ямамото не соврал, то он был не старше Гокудеры, но его мускулистые руки выглядели очень сильными. Гокудера начал сомневаться, что победил бы в бою один на один.

— Слушай, — вздохнул Гокудера, понимая, что у него не было ни сил, ни желания драться. — Я хочу побыть один, хорошо?

Как ни странно, Ямамото воспринял просьбу спокойно.

— Конечно, дорогой! — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Я пойду на улицу, позови меня, если что-нибудь понадобится.

— Не называй меня так, — буркнул Гокудера, но Ямамото уже скрылся за сеткой, закрывающей проход. 

Гокудера снова лег, возвращаясь к своим мыслям, и позволил себе погрузиться в уныние. Интересно, заметил ли вообще кто-нибудь в Убежище, что он сбежал? Глупости, конечно, все заметили, когда обнаружили пропажу маски и рации. И сложно забыть человека, когда весь круг твоих знакомых изо дня в день ограничивается одной и той же парой сотен лиц. Хотя в случае с Гокудерой все наверняка только вздохнули с облегчением. Может быть, только сестра немного расстроилась. А отец наверняка даже обрадовался — теперь его репутацию ничего не порочило, и он мог спокойно занять место босса.

За Гокудерой никто не погнался, как он боялся вначале. Никто из своих. По плану Гокудера должен был тихонько пробраться ночью через лес, пока все спят, до базы Цуны, но мутанты засекли его уже через пару часов.

Цуна сейчас наверняка дежурил у рации в надежде услышать хоть что-то, но Гокудера больше не мог ему ответить.

Интересно, что стало с рацией и защитным костюмом? Гокудера был почти уверен, что ночью слышал сквозь дождь приближающиеся шаги мутантов, пока лежал на земле. Наверное, мутанты и забрали его вещи. Непонятно только, почему он тогда попал к Ямамото, а не на ритуальный костер.

Гокудера полежал еще минут пять с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к себе. Умирать оказалось на удивление скучно.

Выругавшись, Гокудера подскочил с кровати. Он не будет просто лежать и ждать смерти после того, как уже проделал такой путь. Стоило хотя бы попробовать добраться до города Цуны. У них под куполом собралось больше ученых, чем в Убежище. Может быть, они уже нашли способ бороться с лихорадкой. А если даже нет, Гокудера хотя бы познакомится с Цуной лично и пожмет руку своему единственному другу перед тем, как умереть.

Вдохновившись этими мыслями, Гокудера решительно похромал к выходу.

***

Дверной проход закрывала сетка. Отодвинув ее, Гокудера выбрался наружу. В лицо тут же ударили жар и гнилой запах. 

Без привычной защитной маски внешний мир выглядел совсем по-другому. От обилия зеленого резало глаза. Дом Ямамото стоял у самой реки, его подпирали облепленные тиной сваи. Деревья, окружавшие его, уходили корнями прямо в покрытую ряской воду. Их ветви переплетались, и из-за тумана почти не получалось разглядеть небо.

Но Гокудера знал, что где-то там, наверху, оно есть. От одной мысли кружилась голова.

Гокудера простоял бы дольше, любуясь видом, но уже через минуту комары облепили его со всех сторон. Отмахиваясь и хромая, он пошел осматриваться дальше.

Ямамото нашелся за домом. Он разбрасывал по доскам какое-то зерно, которое резво клевали три курицы и петух. Гокудере потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с нереальностью картины и заговорить.

— Где ты взял кур? — спросил он. Теоретически, лихорадка действительно не вредила птицам. Но куры? Их Гокудера раньше видел только на картинках.

Оторвавшись от своего занятия, Ямамото тепло взглянул на Гокудеру.

— На фермерском рынке, где же еще. Ты забыл? Мы их вместе выбирали, когда решили перебраться за город.

О чем Гокудера забыл, так это о том, что в голове его нового знакомого дырок было больше, чем в дуршлаге. Оставалось только гадать, где Ямамото всего этого нахватался. Он был слишком молод, чтобы застать время до потепления, и ему негде было смотреть фильмы. Значит, мутанты не такие уж неграмотные, какими их хотели считать в Убежище. Может быть, у них даже сохранились книги, которые кто-то читал Ямамото.

Гокудера вспомнил, как ему самому читала мама. Она как раз освоила чтение очень быстро. Впрочем, она и на пианино научилась играть — удивительно для человека, с которым почти не общались другие люди.

— Слушай… — начал Гокудера, решив попытать счастья. — Ты не находил мою рацию? Или компас?

На лице Ямамото отразилось искреннее недоумение. Гокудера не мог понять, врет он или нет, но не пытать же его, в самом деле.

— А ты видел в этих местах город? — снова попробовал Гокудера. — Город под стеклянным куполом? 

Надежды практически не было, но Ямамото вдруг пожал плечами и ответил:

— Конечно, видел. Его можно разглядеть с горы у водопада, когда тумана нет. 

— Что?! — Гокудера подскочил к нему, забыв и про меры предосторожности, и про больную ногу. Куры с кудахтаньем разбежались. — Правда?

— Правда, — отозвался явно опешивший от такого напора Ямамото. — Только это в другой стороне от нашего места. И по выходным там слишком людно, припарковаться негде.

Гокудера отстранился. Вспыхнувшая в душе надежда начала снова угасать. Угораздило же нарваться на психа. С другой стороны, Ямамото до сих пор не пытался принести Гокудеру в жертву, а это уже было большим плюсом в его пользу. 

— Можешь проводить меня туда? В город? — попросил Гокудера. Других вариантов у него все равно не было. Без проводника и компаса он в этих болотах и часу не протянет.

Ямамото помолчал, словно всерьез обдумывал его вопрос. В этот момент он выглядел непривычно серьезно, и Гокудера готов был поклясться, что вся предыдущая чушь про парковки и фермерские рынки говорилась для отвода глаз. Но потом Ямамото улыбнулся своей искренней глупой улыбкой, и наваждение пропало.

— Тогда завтра съездим в наше место, а сегодня попробуем добраться до города, — ответил он. — Может быть, успеем в кино на последний сеанс.

— Да, — осторожно кивнул Гокудера, боясь спугнуть удачу. — Надеюсь, успеем.

У него не было других вариантов, кроме как успевать.

***

Ямамото стоял на корме лодки и направлял ее движение, отталкиваясь от дна реки длинной палкой. Как ни странно, он выглядел как человек, который понимает, куда плывет.

Гокудера не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Сам он не мог перестать бросать взгляд на ножны, висящие у Ямамото за спиной. 

— Возьму с собой биту, — заявил Ямамото часом ранее, вынося из дома меч и разглядывая лезвие. Оно выглядело так, словно за ним хорошо следили и всегда держали в боевой готовности. — Вдруг успеем покидать мяч до темноты.

У Гокудеры мурашки бежали по спине, когда он вспоминал эту сцену. Не стоило терять бдительности. Сейчас Ямамото выглядел беззаботным идиотом, но через минуту мог попытаться нашинковать Гокудеру на мелкие кусочки, приняв за кочан капусты.

Но, по крайней мере, он принес нормальную одежду. Гокудера с облегчением, даже не смотря на жару, залез в комбинезон. Не его комбинезон — этот был старый и на пару размеров больше. Не хотелось думать, с кого его сняли. С другой стороны, сейчас Гокудера с удовольствием замотался бы и в паранджу, если бы таковая вдруг нашлась. В Убежище привыкли бояться комаров как разносчиков лихорадки, но никто не предупреждал, что они еще противно жужжат, а их укусы дико чешутся.

Когда со звонким хлопком Гокудера размазал очередного кровопийцу, присосавшегося прямо к ладони, Ямамото обернулся и заботливо улыбнулся.

— Опять забыл мазь от комаров? — спросил он.

— Уж прости, — проворчал Гокудера, потирая укус, который сразу начал чесаться. — В супермаркете была очередь.

Гокудера мысленно выругался. Теперь он начал подыгрывать этому психу, а так недолго и самому с ума сойти. Но Ямамото рассмеялся в ответ, потом достал что-то из кармана и кинул Гокудере.

Поймав вещь на автомате, Гокудера понял, что держит в руках корень какого-то растения.

— Там в рюкзаке нож, разрежь это и обмажься соком, будут меньше кусать, — пояснил Ямамото. Сейчас он звучал совершенно адекватно. Для психа у него были поразительно высокие навыки выживания.

В рюкзаке под лавкой действительно оказался нож, и это немного успокоило. Гокудера сделал, как было велено. Комары на самом деле стали кусать меньше. Мир начал казаться намного более дружелюбным местом.

Главное, не думать о том, что это ненадолго.

— Значит, наше место, говоришь? — спросил Гокудера. Он готов был обсуждать даже супермаркеты, лишь бы это помогло отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

— Ага, озеро, на берегу которого я сделал тебе предложение, — невозмутимо пояснил Ямамото.

Гокудера не удержался и хмыкнул.

— Мы еще и женаты?

— Конечно, — Ямамото совершенно серьезно кивнул, и Гокудере снова стало казаться, что он просто придуривается. — Ты долго не соглашался. И не разрешал называть тебя «дорогой». 

— Похоже на меня, — Гокудера снова хмыкнул.

На самом деле, он не знал, как вел бы себя в подобной ситуации. В Убежище однополые связи только приветствовались, потому что за незапланированную беременность грозило изгнание. Но Гокудера не пользовался популярностью ни у своего пола, ни у чужого. Очень долго гуляли глупые ненаучные слухи, что от его слюны или спермы можно подхватить лихорадку. Потом он узнал, кто их распускал, плюнул ублюдку Сильвио в рожу и выбил два зуба. Популярности Гокудере это не прибавило, но хотя бы настроение подняло.

А теперь у него появился целый муж. Гокудера понял, что даже немного завидует Ямамото. Хорошо, наверное, видеть вокруг цветущий мир с аккуратными газончиками и автомобилями, а не гнилое болото.

С другой стороны, жить на отшибе в окружении болот наверняка чертовски одиноко.

Они все плыли и плыли. От скуки Гокудера украдкой рассматривал Ямамото и пытался представить, на что была бы похожа их совместная жизнь в мире до потепления. Наверное, они бы часто ругались, потом мирились и вместе шли в супермаркет за покупками. Ходили бы в кино, бегали по утрам и… Он не мог сходу вспомнить, чем еще люди раньше занимались. На уроках истории больше внимания уделяли мировым проблемам, а не рассказам о бытовой жизни людей, поэтому единственным источником информации оставались глупые комедии, которые все знали наизусть. 

— А тебе зачем в город? — неожиданно спросил Ямамото. Гокудера взглянул на него, но тот продолжал отрешенно смотреть вдаль.

Гокудера решил, что откровенность заслуживает откровенности в ответ.

— Там мой друг, — произнес он тихо. — Правда, мы с ним никогда не виделись. Я случайно поймал его передачу, когда дежурил у рации. Потом мы часто болтали. Он рассказал, что их Убежище под стеклянным куполом, и они могут смотреть на небо. 

«Наверное, поэтому они лучше нас», — хотел сказать Гокудера, но оборвал себя на полуслове, понимая, как глупо это звучало. Он понятия не имел, действительно ли люди под куполом отличаются от его знакомых из Убежища, но Цуна точно был лучше их всех. Общение с ним внушало уверенность, что человечество выжило не зря.

— Понятно, — просто сказал Ямамото, все так же глядя вперед. Сейчас он один во всем мире казался настоящим. На Гокудеру накатило странное нереальное чувство, будто не было никакого Цуны, никаких радиопереговоров и никакого города под куполом. Он все это придумал в бреду от лихорадки или просто чтобы не сойти с ума. А на деле его фантазии ничем не отличались от бреда Ямамото про старую жизнь до потепления.

Но от мрачных предположений Гокудеру отвлек какой-то свист. Так могло свистеть только что-то реальное и не обремененное сомнениями в собственном существовании. Ямамото резко развернулся, выхватил меч и разрубил летящий камень пополам. Лодку затрясло, по воде побежала рябь.

Гокудера не сразу сообразил, что камень летел прямо ему в голову.

— В воду! — закричал Ямамото, когда на берегу уже показались размахивающие пращами мутанты.

Два раза Гокудеру просить не пришлось, и через мгновение он оказался по пояс в воде, а ноги завязли в иле. Через мгновение рядом плюхнулся Ямамото, схватил его за руку и буксиром потащил к противоположному берегу. Рядом с ними на водную поверхность падали камни.

Опираясь на меч, Ямамото вылез на берег и помог выбраться Гокудере. Вслед им что-то кричали.

Нечто похожее кричали Гокудере вслед ночью.

— Бежим, — у Гокудеры где-то нашлись силы, теперь он схватил Ямамото за руку и потащил в лес. Перевязанная нога болела, но пока ее удавалось игнорировать.

Они бежали вперед, не разбирая дороги. Деревья здесь росли не так густо, поэтому удалось развить неплохую скорость. Или Гокудере так казалось. Едва он только задумался о направлении, как его мокрые ботинки поскользнулись на широких листьях какого-то растения, и он грохнулся спиной на землю. 

Воздух тут же вышибло из легких, сердце бешено застучало, а голова взорвалась болью. Гокудера понял, что не сможет быстро подняться. Рядом упал Ямамото. 

Они тихо лежали, стараясь не издавать ни звука, пока не услышали приближающиеся крики.

— Беги, — прошептал Ямамото, поднимая меч, который так и не выпустил из рук. — Спрячься, а когда все утихнет, иди вниз по течению реки. Доберешься до водопада, залезь на гору — и увидишь купол. Я их задержу.

Ямамото точно в детстве читали какие-то глупые книжки. 

— Черта с два, — Гокудере читали те же книжки. Он с трудом перевалился на живот, потом поднялся на колени, запоздало вспоминая, что забыл нож в лодке. Кровь стучала в висках, мешая думать, но одно он понимал ясно — что не оставит этого психа здесь. Приближающиеся крики говорили о том, что с ним точно не чай собираются пить.

Боевой клич доносился еще где-то вдали, но едва Гокудера поднялся и выглянул из-за папоротника, его ударили по голове. Перед глазами потемнело, и он успел порадоваться хотя бы тому, что почти сразу перестал чувствовать боль.

***

Боль вернулась позже, когда Гокудера пришел в себя. Голова раскалывалась так сильно, что какое-то время он не мог воспринимать ничего больше. 

Но постепенно появлялись другие ощущения. Пахло лучше, чем во время прошлого пробуждения, только теперь никакого одеяла не было, и спиной чувствовался холод. Гокудера осторожно открыл глаза, но сначала не увидел ничего, кроме прыгающих светящихся пятен.

Потом пляски света перед глазами утихли, остались только блестящие точки вдалеке. Эти уже не исчезали.

— Офигеть, — единственное, что смог сказать Гокудера, когда впервые в жизни увидел звезды.

Он засмотрелся на них, но вдруг их заслонило лицо монстра, вытянутое, с огромными круглыми глазами и пятачком, как у свиньи. В руке чудовище сжимало горящий факел. Резко поднявшись на локтях, Гокудера попытался отползти подальше, но быстро уткнулся спиной в стену.

— Тихо-тихо, не бойся, — чья-то рука коснулась его плеча и тут же исчезла.

Свет от факела позволял осмотреться. Гокудера повернул голову и увидел Ямамото. Выглядел он так, словно упал с лестницы, ударяясь об каждую ступеньку — правый глаз превратился в синяк, разбитые губы покрывала запекшаяся корка, а с раны на подбородке на шею стекала кровь. 

Ямамото виновато улыбнулся. Он едва заметно подрагивал, словно от холода.

Оглядевшись, Гокудера обнаружил, что они сидели в какой-то яме. Наверное, если подпрыгнуть и подтянуться на руках, из нее можно было бы выбраться, но их охраняли. Задрав голову, он понял, что за монстра принял мутанта в деревянной маске. Через секунду к ним наклонился еще один.

Мутанты обменялись парой фраз — Гокудера не узнал почти ни одного слова — и исчезли из вида. Стало темнее, но все еще можно было заметить отблески факела. Значит, охранники не ушли, просто расположились где-то рядом.

Гокудера подполз поближе к Ямамото и шепотом спросил:

— Что произошло?

— Нас схватили, — просто ответил Ямамото. За привычной уже улыбкой скрывалась едва заметная горечь. — Прости, я не смог отбиться.

Гокудера потер лоб, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но головная боль мешала. Его жизнь за последние два дня совершила больше неожиданных поворотов, чем за все предыдущие годы. Это немного дезориентировало.

— И что теперь будет? Нас сожгут? Принесут в жертву? — Гокудера понял, что еще не потерял способность бояться, но старался этого хотя бы не показывать.

Мама любила рассказывать ему о традициях мутантов, но эту часть она всегда обходила стороной. И все равно он узнал, когда вырос, что мутанты сжигают тех, кто не успевал вернуться в Убежище после вылазок на поверхность. Взрослые обожали пугать этим своих детей.

Ямамото ответил не сразу. В слабом свете его лицо притягивало взгляд. Даже покрытое ранами, оно казалось красивым.

— Твое тело сожгут, чтобы остановить болезнь, — когда Ямамото заговорил, на Гокудеру он не смотрел. — Не бойся, будет не очень больно. Сначала тебя напоят до беспамятства, потом проткнут сердце. Это не совсем жертвоприношение, это… Милосердие, как они его понимают, которое у них уже стало традицией. Мутанты считают, что лучше так, чем мучительная смерть от лихорадки. Прости.

— Ты-то за что извиняешься… — пробормотал Гокудера. То, что его не сожгут живьем, утешало мало. С другой стороны, может быть это действительно лучше лихорадки.

Выбора ему в любом случае не предоставляли. Яма вдруг стала казаться слишком тесной, словно ее стены сжимались, поэтому Гокудера старался смотреть на звезды. Или на Ямамото.

— А тебя они почему сюда бросили? — спросил Гокудера, чтобы отвлечься. — В смысле… Ты же мутант. Один из них.

— Не совсем, — ответил Ямамото туманно. Потом, словно спохватившись, добавил: — Я тысячу раз объяснял им, что я всего лишь простой торговец суши. Но они считают меня кем-то вроде болотного духа, застрявшего между мирами. И почему-то решили, что я должен следовать их законам. А я совершил преступление, за которое перерезают горло.

— Что? — Гокудера почему-то думал, что хотя бы Ямамото в относительной безопасности. — Что ты сделал?

Ямамото помолчал. 

— Э… Это сложно объяснить, — пробормотал он через полминуты. Прозвучало почти смущенно.

— Ты уж попробуй, — попросил Гокудера.

Почесав затылок, Ямамото заговорил:

— Эм… Когда ты потерял сознание в лесу, мутанты успели найти тебя немного раньше, чем я. Тогда я обменял тебя на курицу с условием, что сам убью тебя, когда кончатся твои первые сутки снаружи. 

— Что ты сделал? — переспросил Гокудера. Он подумал, что ему послышалось.

— Обменял тебя, это не запрещено. 

Очевидно, не послышалось.

— Понимаешь, у мутантов есть специальный термин — «даар ин», — принялся быстро объяснять Ямамото. — В переводе это означает что-то вроде «увязший одной ногой в зыбучих песках загробного мира». Так они называют людей из-под земли, которые провели больше одной ночи наверху без маски. По их верованиям принести вам быструю и безболезненную смерть — это значит порадовать богов, отправив вас домой, под землю. Но пока не закончится первая ночь, вы считаетесь для мутантов врагами — обезумевшими демонами, случайно попавшими на землю и потерявшими свои маски. Тогда с вами можно делать все, что угодно. Вот они и продали тебя мне с условием, что утром я сам тебя убью.

Это напоминало мамины сказки, только мрачнее. У Ямамото даже тон изменился, стал серьезнее и отстраненнее одновременно. 

— Но я не смог тебя убить, — голос Ямамото дрогнул, незнакомые деловые нотки исчезли, и рядом с Гокудерой снова оказался его ровесник, сумасшедший и тоже пытающийся не выглядеть испуганным. — Ты же мой муж.

То, что ты живешь в мире иллюзий, еще не значит, что ты не боишься умереть. Странно, но впервые за долгое время Гокудера не чувствовал себя одиноко.

В раскалывающейся голове Гокудеры роилось много вопросов, один страшнее другого, но они уже не казались хоть сколько-нибудь важными. Поэтому он спросил только одну вещь:

— На курицу, серьезно? Ты обменял меня на одну курицу?

— Это была несушка! — заявил в свое оправдание Ямамото.

— Я думал, что стою хотя бы две, — пробормотал Гокудера мрачно.

Они с Ямамото переглянулись, улыбнувшись друг другу, а потом рассмеялись, да так громко, что сверху снова показался мутант в маске и что-то им прошипел. 

Гокудера подумал, что в итоге все не так уж плохо. Нельзя сказать, что он прожил достойную или хотя бы интересную жизнь, но, по крайней мере, он умрет, успев увидеть небо и звезды. И с ним будет кто-то рядом. 

Если отбросить все лишнее, ради этого он и сбежал.

— Я всегда мечтал попробовать сигареты, — во всех книжках, что Гокудера читал, персонажи перед смертью подводили итоги. Он тоже честно попытался, но в голову лезли только какие-то глупости. — Жаль, что уже не получится.

Ямамото только пожал плечами.

— Перед смертью полагается последнее желание. Местные племена курят некоторые травы, ты можешь их пожелать.

— А я могу пожелать, чтобы нас отпустили? — спросил Гокудера с усмешкой. Ямамото ожидаемо покачал головой. — Жаль. До побега у меня была скучная жизнь, ты знаешь? Никогда не курил, не пил алкоголь, ни с кем даже не целовался…

Ладно, позже Гокудера готов был признать, что сказал это с умыслом.

Ямамото снова пожал плечами, только теперь как-то неуверенно, и после небольшой паузы придвинулся поближе. Гокудера коснулся его губ своими, потом поцеловал. Вышло совсем не так, как он себе это представлял, но сердце все равно застучало в груди.

Издав шипящий звук, Ямамото отстранился. 

— Прости! — Гокудера совсем забыл о его ранах. У него во рту остался едва ощутимый привкус крови. 

Это было глупо, несвоевременно и очень неловко. Гокудера впервые чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.

— Все в порядке, — Ямамото улыбнулся.

В эту секунду Гокудера ему полностью верил.

***

Гокудера не думал, что сможет уснуть в ночь перед собственной казнью. Но, когда его вытащили из ямы, он понял, что все-таки задремал и пропустил рассвет. Может быть, туман в голове и слабость были от начинающейся лихорадки, но это уже не имело значения.

Утром воздух казался особенно свежим. Гокудера оглядывался, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь — как ветер обдувал кожу, как трещали насекомые и как вязли в земле ноги. 

Их с Ямамото окружили шесть мутантов в деревянных масках с пятачками и повели вперед. Гокудера не видел смысла сопротивляться. В мыслях образовалась милосердная пустота.

Они шли по деревне, по ее единственной улице с деревянными домами по обе стороны. Из дверей выходили мутанты и присоединялись к процессии, но держались на расстоянии в несколько шагов. Только маленькие дети периодически подбегали и тут же со смехом возвращались назад, словно играли в «кто рискнет приблизиться».

Гокудера впервые видел так близко мутантов без масок, если не считать маму. Рытвины на лице были у всех, включая младенцев, которых прижимали к себе хмурые женщины. Лица младенцев казались даже более воспаленными, словно заживающие раны.

Мутанты из конвоя, которые носили маски, сжимали копья с каменными наконечниками. Не похоже, что у них когда-нибудь были стальные мечи. И разговаривали они на странном языке, из которого только с трудом можно было выхватить отдельные знакомые слова.

Ямамото не был мутантом, очевидно. По крайней мере, не таким. Гокудера посмотрел на него, думая, что еще успеет спросить об этом, но проглотил слова. Даже сквозь загар Ямамото казался бледным, и его заметно трясло.

Тогда Гокудера протянул руку, все еще почему-то чувствуя неловкость, и сжал ей сухую и теплую ладонь Ямамото. Он не мог бы сейчас сказать, кому из них это было нужнее.

Их отвели туда, где было немного больше свободного пространства. Наверное, этот островок незанятой деревьями грязи занимал у мутантов место главной площади. Гокудера ожидал увидеть ритуальный костер и тотемные столбы, но ничего этого не было, им с Ямамото даже руки не связали. Все происходящее оказалось до обидного обыденным.

Со всех сторон их окружили уродливые лица. Мутанты не ликовали, но и не выглядели испуганными. Они вели себя так, словно происходило ровно то, что должно было происходить. 

Через какое-то время из толпы вышла вперед полная женщина. Ее шею украшало ожерелье из куриных лап, а на лице был старый и грязный противогаз. Не как легкие маски, которые использовали люди из Убежища, а настоящий реликт. Из тех древних времен, когда люди еще переживали по поводу генно-модифицированных продуктов и верили, что ядерная война — это самое страшное, что с ними может случиться.

Мама рассказывала, что противогазы носили только шаманы, и Гокудера понял — началось. Словно прочитав его мысли, женщина приказала что-то, и два воина поднесли деревянные маски.

Прежде, чем на него надели одну из них, Гокудера глянул на нее и поразился. Вся внутренняя сторона была покрыта выжженными на дереве картинами. Он успел заметить солнце, плодоносные деревья и поле подсолнухов. Вряд ли на местных болотах что-нибудь из этого сохранилось. Наверное, кто-то просто вдохновлялся чудом сохранившимися фотографиями тех дней, когда от потепления еще не растаяли вирусы. В Убежище никто никогда не создавал что-нибудь столь же красивое.

Гокудера задумался, были ли подобные картины на каждой маске, скрывали ли они каждое уродливое лицо. Почему-то от этой мысли сжималось сердце.

Он понял, что мутантка начала говорить, только когда Ямамото стал переводить ее речь.

— Она говорит, что поможет тебе быстрее вернуться домой под землю… — пробормотал он. — И что я не оправдал их доверие, поэтому буду наказан. Вряд ли мне дадут последний ужин из Макдоналдса, в общем.

Ямамото улыбнулся. Гокудера крепче сжал его руку.

Женщина все говорила и говорила. Ее монотонный голос успокаивал, погружал в транс. У Гокудеры поплыло перед глазами, и через какое-то время ему стало казаться, что лес сменился разрушенными домами, а вместо масок на всех мутантах настоящие противогазы. Впрочем, его это совсем не беспокоило.

Гокудера пришел в себя только когда заметил, что его ладонь пустая. В двух шагах от него стоял на коленях Ямамото, а один из мутантов держал нож у его горла.

Туман мигом выветрился из головы. Гокудера понял, что мутанты не сделают все безболезненно, так не бывает. Они убьют Ямамото на его глазах, а он будет смотреть на это и понимать, что ничего, совсем ничего не может сделать. Мысль не помещалась в голове, разум просто отказывался ее переваривать.

— Я требую последнее желание! — закричал Гокудера первое, что пришло в голову. — Переведи им, что мне положено последнее желание.

Ямамото удивленно смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова. Женщина в противогазе перестала говорить. Ее глаз не было видно, но казалось, что она тоже удивленно смотрит.

— Переведи, — попросил Гокудера, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть, и не выдержит напряжения. — Пожалуйста.

Наконец Ямамото что-то прокаркал. Мутанты зашуршали, перешептываясь. Наверное, все шло не по привычному им плану. Женщина сказала пару слов, а потом повернулась к Гокудере и кивнула.

В голове у Гокудеры смешались в кучу бредни Ямамото, доклады разведывательной группы и рассказы мамы о традициях мутантов. Учитывая, что он все еще видел на горизонте обломки небоскребов, пришедшая на ум идея казалась вполне логичной.

— Я прошу свадьбу. Это мое последнее желание, — произнес Гокудера со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен. — Я хочу сыграть с Ямамото свадьбу, чтобы после смерти наши души смогли найти друг друга в подземном мире. Переведи!

Ямамото сглотнул, словно не замечая прижатого к горлу ножа, но повиновался. Мутанты сначала замерли, потом зашептались с удвоенной силой. Кто-то с задних рядов рассмеялся.

Мама рассказывала, что, по большому счету, у мутантов не так уж много развлечений, поэтому они рады любому поводу для праздника и для дурманящей выпивки. И что нельзя протестовать против желания человека сыграть свадьбу — только поэтому ее отпустили в подземный мир.

Когда сталкивались два закона, решение принимала шаманка. Гокудера напряженно смотрел на нее, пытаясь заглянуть за мутные стекла. 

Шаманка постояла, не шевелясь, еще немного, а потом отрывисто кивнула. За ее спиной одобрительно зашептались — наверное, мутанты любили хороший праздник не меньше хорошей казни, особенно если последняя не отменялась, а просто переносилась. 

Гокудеру это не волновало. Он знал лишь, что выиграл Ямамото еще один день.

***

На них надели венки из лиан и другие маски. Внутри этих были выжжены голуби и какие-то цветы. Гокудера с трудом сдерживал нервный смех.

— Я так счастлив, — прошептал Ямамото, пока они стояли рядом и терпеливо ждали, когда мутантам надоест плясать вокруг них.

— Придурок, лучше не упусти момент, когда можно будет сбежать, — ответил ему Гокудера, нервно оглядываясь.

И все-таки себе он мог признаться, что что-то в этом было.

Нужный момент никак не подворачивался. Шаманка бормотала заклинания, мутанты ускоряли движения, откуда-то доносился ритмичный стук барабана. Какая-то молодая девушка поднесла к Гокудере и Ямамото миску с подозрительным зеленым варевом, жестами показывая, что им нужно его выпить.

Выхода не было. Под радостные крики толпы Гокудера осушил половину, и барабаны застучали уже в его голове.

Остальное Гокудера помнил лишь обрывками. Кажется, он водил хоровод с мутантами в противогазах, потом танцевал с продавщицей попкорна из кинотеатра и ее учителем йоги, а после висел у Ямамото на шее и целовал его. Кожа на вкус была совсем как дерево. Гокудера обещал поехать с ним на Сицилию, чтобы ловить карпов и делать из них гамбургеры. Или суши. Суши из гамбургеров. Он озвучил идею мутантам, и они встретили ее с большим энтузиазмом, наконец-то разведя ритуальный костер.

Вот тогда и началось настоящее веселье.

На одном из кругов кто-то схватил его за руку и с силой вытащил куда-то. Сосредоточившись, Гокудера смог разглядеть шаманку. Ее противогаз был настоящий.

Очевидно, варево помогало преодолеть языковой барьер, потому что Гокудера совершенно четко понял, что шаманка сказала:

— Быстро, съешь это, — она сунула что-то скользкое ему в руку. Опустив взгляд, Гокудера увидел в своей ладони странное мертвое насекомое, похожее на жирную личинку, только с длинными паучьими лапками.

Гокудера снова посмотрел на шаманку и ответил:

— Да я скорее умру.

В следующую секунду шаманка приставила знакомый меч к его горлу, и уверенность Гокудеры пошатнулась. Зажмурившись, он сунул тварь в рот и быстро проглотил.

Следующие несколько неприятных минут Гокудера провел, склонившись над ближайшим кустом. Ему казалось, что его будет рвать всю ночь, но через какое-то время его отпустило. 

Кто-то поднес к его губам бурдюк с водой, и Гокудера принялся с жадностью пить. Потом снова склонился над кустом. Теплая ладонь ласково погладила его между лопаток.

Когда в желудке ничего не осталось, в голове немного прояснилось. Гокудера сел на землю, сделал еще пару глотков и протянул бурдюк Ямамото, который когда-то успел оказаться рядом. Выглядел он ошарашенно, но, кажется, тоже приходил в себя.

— Вот, бери это и бегите, — шаманка сунула мешок с вещами в руки Гокудере, а меч — Ямамото. — Идите на большую звезду, она выведет к реке. Я напоила воинов, они не заметят, что вы пропали.

Гокудера взял мешок, но не спускал взгляд с шаманки. Когда этот голос говорил на его языке, он казался до боли знакомым. В буквальном смысле до боли.

— Я… — пробормотал Гокудера.

Шаманка сняла противогаз. Лицо каждого мутанта покрывали неповторимые узоры, и эти узоры Гокудера знал. Они навсегда отпечатались в его памяти. Единственные символы тепла и понимания в холодном Убежище.

Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Шаманка смотрела на него, не мигая.

— Пусть Ямамото идет, — наконец произнес Гокудера. — Тебя накажут, если я уйду. А я все равно умру со дня на день.

Вместо ответа шаманка наклонилась. Гокудера дернулся, когда она принялась снимать повязку с его ноги, но заставил себя остаться на месте.

Под повязкой оказалась какая-то узкая лиана, обмотанная вокруг голени, которая шипами глубоко впивалась в кожу. Неудивительно, что нога так болела. Отшвырнув лиану, шаманка нежно провела ладонью по ранам. Наверняка останутся шрамы. Или рытвины.

— Я виновата перед тобой, — прошептала шаманка. — Зря твой отец взял под землю молодую девушку. Молодые девушки не знают, что на новорожденного нужно сразу надеть маску из болотной травы, иначе он не сможет выжить на земле в мире живых. Эту тайну открывают матерям только шаманы и только после родов. А я была молода…

Гокудера не знал, что должен ответить, понятия не имел, что нужно сделать. Он открыл рот, но слова застряли в горле.

К счастью, шаманка сама продолжила говорить:

— Нужно время, прежде чем твоя кровь примет болотную траву. У тебя будут видения, но это пройдет, — шаманка бросила хмурый взгляд на Ямамото и добавила: — Скорее всего. Бегите! Я скажу, что демоны забрали вас под землю, чтобы продолжить праздновать свадьбу. Мне поверят. Женщине, вернувшейся из подземного мира, всегда верят.

Теплая рука ласково погладила Гокудеру по щеке. За взглядом шаманки скрывалось столько всего, что Гокудера не выдержал — подался вперед и обнял ее большое тело, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Он подумал, что для слез в его организме не осталось жидкости, но ошибся.

— Бегите, — шаманка отстранилась первая, и Гокудере снова стало холодно. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, прижимая к себе мешок, как любимую игрушку.

В детстве мама сплела ему медведя из соломы…

Шаманка повернулась к Ямамото и что-то отрывисто проговорила. От былой мягкости в ее голосе не осталось и следа. Ямамото коротко ответил и кивнул, а потом схватил Гокудеру за плечо и потащил в сторону леса.

Гокудера пришел в себя только у деревьев и оглянулся, но никто не смотрел ему вслед. Только плясали в воздухе отблески огромного костра, да мигала реклама Макдоналдса на горизонте.

Он должен был столько всего спросить, столько рассказать, а не стоять как идиот, хлопая ресницами. Но момент упущен и, может быть, Гокудера никогда ее больше не увидит. 

Он уже думал так раньше.

— Что она тебе сказала? — спросил Гокудера, повернувшись к Ямамото.

— Она сказала, что если я сделаю тебе больно, то она найдет меня в любом из подземных миров и сломает мне ноги, — ответил тот. — Страшная женщина.

Гокудера кивнул. Она казнила бы их, если бы не свадьба. Потому что настоящий шаман должен следить за соблюдением законов и ставить интересы племени выше своих.

Повернувшись к деревне спиной, Гокудера пошел в сторону самой большой звезды, какую только нашел.

***

Их никто не преследовал. Наверное, праздник будет продолжаться до утра. Они шли к реке — бежать в темноте все равно бы не получилось. Гокудера не хотел ни о чем говорить, а Ямамото словно прорвало.

— Она нашла меня в лесу, выходила. Научила меня выживать в болотах, говорить на языке мутантов, разрешила поселиться в своем старом доме. Даже позволила сохранить меч — после всего, что мой народ сделал с мутантами. И потом отдала тебя мне, — бормотал он. — Она винила себя за то, что ушла от тебя. Она просила не говорить про нее, придумать что-нибудь другое. А у меня всегда было туго с воображением. 

Гокудера против воли усмехнулся, но Ямамото, не заметив, все продолжал:

— И я должен был уберечь тебя. Так она сказала. И я хотел, честно, хотел. Но я не смог. 

— Не говори ерунды, — одернул его Гокудера. Голова раскалывалась, и он шагал из последних сил, но не собирался этого показывать. — Ты ни при чем, ты же пытался меня защитить. Не трать воздух, придурок, нам нужно добраться до реки как можно быстрее. 

Глупо было бы сдаться сейчас, когда появился шанс выжить. Странно, но Гокудера не испытывал особых эмоций по поводу своего возможного излечения от лихорадки, словно остальные потрясения заглушили их. Он просто хотел добраться до купола.

Под куполом жизнь пойдет по-другому, ведь теперь с ним рядом будет Ямамото. Люди Цуны пропустят его, не смогут ведь они отказать законному мужу Гокудеры. А потом они исследуют эту траву, найдут вакцину и снова заселят землю. Понастроят американских горок и супермаркетов. Или нет, будут следить за экологией и жить в мире с мутантами. Может быть, даже праздновать вместе.

Гокудера понял, что уже в это не верил.

А Ямамото вдруг завалился на бок и упал на землю. 

В первую секунду Гокудера подумал, что мутанты все-таки погнались за ними, размахивая пращами. Он подбежал к Ямамото, плюхнулся рядом с ним на колени и ощупал его тело, но не нашел никаких повреждений.

— Эй? — позвал Гокудера отчаянно. — Что случилось?

Темнота уже не была такой плотной, и удалось разглядеть, как Ямамото слабо улыбнулся. Его лицо покрывали капельки пота. 

— Лихорадка? — Гокудера приложил ладонь ко лбу Ямамото. Казалось, жар действительно был. — Разве ты можешь заразиться?

— Не лихорадка, — ответил Ямамото едва слышно. — Просто вредно купаться в реке, а потом сидеть в холодной яме. 

Гокудера чертыхнулся. Он мог бы догадаться раньше, что Ямамото трясло не из-за страха. Не только из-за страха.

— Подожди, я что-нибудь придумаю, — нужно было развести костер. Гокудера порылся в мешке, пытаясь найти что-нибудь полезное, потом вывернул его наизнанку. Внутри оказалась какая-то еда и бурдюк с водой, а еще его рация и деревянная маска. 

Схватив рацию, Гокудера вытащил антенну и попробовал поймать волну, но из динамика не донеслось ни единого звука. 

От бессилия хотелось выть. Разумеется, именно в эту секунду с неба без всякого предупреждения посыпались капли дождя.

— До базы под куполом расстояние в три раза больше, чем до моего дома, но один ты дойдешь, — сказал Ямамото и улыбнулся. — Я был рад быть твоим мужем, Гокудера Хаято.

— Уйми уже свои суицидальные наклонности! — Гокудера оттащил его к ближайшему дереву, потом принес поближе весь хлам и уселся рядом, опираясь спиной на ствол.

Нужно было просто немного передохнуть. 

— Мы называем их базами, — произнес Ямамото так тихо, что Гокудера сначала принял его слова за галлюцинацию.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— То, что ты зовешь Убежищами, мы называем базами, — Ямамото попытался говорить громче, но тут же закашлялся. Дождь крупными каплями падал ему на лицо, и Гокудера подтащил его поближе, устроив головой на своих коленях, в надежде хоть немного защитить от воды. — На вашей должны были спасаться политические лидеры, на нашей — военные, а под куполом — ученые. Но базу под куполом посчитали самой ненадежной, поэтому в основном там остались те, кому не хватило место на первых двух. 

Гокудера хотел сказать ему, что он бредит, и что нужно поберечь силы, но язык не повернулся. Может быть, Ямамото говорил трезво впервые с момента их знакомства.

— Наша база — самая глубокая и защищенная. Все параноики собрались там. Со временем мы оборвали последние контакты с другими базами. И мы тренировались. У меня отлично получалось, только патроны кончились еще до моего рождения, поэтому мы снова вспомнили, как владеть мечом. Я был лучший в группе, и меня брали на задания со взрослыми. У нас на базе был курятник, и мы обменивали яйца на кровь мутантов, а кур на их мертвецов. На трупы. Мы пытались найти вакцину. 

Это Гокудера мог понять. Наверняка в каждом Убежище пытались, да он сам был плодом такой попытки. Отец верил, что смешение генов поможет приобрести иммунитет.

Или просто оправдывал этим свою любовь к мутантке.

— А потом они решили ставить эксперименты на живых, — продолжал Ямамото. — Даже пожертвовали петухом для обмена, представляешь? Предложили одному племени отдать всех своих детей взамен на петуха и трех куриц. Решили, что с детьми будет проще.

— Мутанты отказались, — Гокудера не спрашивал, он был уверен. Как и в том, что людям из Убежищ это вряд ли в первый раз приходит в голову за все десятилетия после потепления. — И что случилось?

— Я не мог им позволить, — просто сказал Ямамото и закрыл глаза.

Гокудера не стал спрашивать, кому именно. И он точно знал, что никогда не спросит у Ямамото, почему его рытвины именно на шее. Лучше считать, что это сделали мутанты, может быть даже сама шаманка обмотала его шею лианой, и дело не в том, что Ямамото сам нашел в лесу неудачную веревку для петли.

Гокудера понял одно — по сравнению с Ямамото он ничего не знал об одиночестве.

На лицо Ямамото все еще падали капли, и Гокудера решил накрыть его чем-нибудь. Он поднял с земли маску, которую шаманка зачем-то сунула в мешок.

— Странно, — произнес он, приглядываясь. — На внутренней стороне никаких рисунков. Ее не доделали?

— Не знаю, — отозвался Ямамото. — Может быть, ты должен сам что-нибудь нарисовать?

Гокудера хмыкнул. Он не видел смысла верить ни в супермаркеты, ни в подсолнухи, хотя сейчас периодически видел и то, и другое. И в счастье за куполом уже тоже не очень верилось.

А вот дождь, падающий с неба, был настоящий. И холодный ствол дерева за спиной. Но самым реальным был Ямамото. 

Поэтому Гокудера надел маску Ямамото на затылок, сделав из нее подобие каски.

— Пожалуй, начну прямо сейчас, — сказал Гокудера, помогая Ямамото подняться.

***

Они шли, то упуская реку из вида, то снова подходя почти к самому берегу. Гокудера был рад, что Ямамото хотя бы частично передвигался сам — иначе его пришлось бы нести. И Гокудера понес бы.

В чем-то он все-таки похож на родителей. Они готовы были пойти на все ради своих племен, как и Гокудера. Пусть его племя и состояло сейчас всего из двух человек. 

Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели очень смешно, потому что оба периодически бормотали друг другу какие-то вопросы без ответов.

— Они рождаются с чистыми лицами, понимаешь? Маски из болотной травы с шипами внутрь! Нет никакого гена, и мы зря забрали бы их детей, да? Почему мы вообще зовем их мутантами?

— Ненавижу метро, почему тут всегда так много людей в это время суток? И где мой чесночный соус?

Но когда Гокудера дошел до нужного места, он легко смог отличить галлюцинации от реальности. 

Они остановились, Ямамото открыл глаза и посмотрел вперед.

— Это не база под куполом, — произнес он недоуменно.

— Нет, — согласился Гокудера.

Перед ними стояла хижина Ямамото. Найти ее оказалось не сложно — нужно было только идти вверх по течению реки и знать, куда смотреть.

Гокудера усадил Ямамото на траву и сам устроился рядом.

— Я не понимаю, — честно сказал Ямамото.

— Я починю рацию и передам Цуне, что со мной все в порядке, — решительно сказал Гокудера. — И мы подождем, пока ты выздоровеешь, а потом решим, что делать дальше. Тем более, нужно ведь покормить кур. И починить дверь.

Ямамото повернулся к нему. Он выглядел очаровательно реально.

Иногда нужно погрузиться в иллюзии, чтобы понять, что реальность не так уж и плоха. По крайней мере, некоторые ее части.

— Мне кажется, у меня галлюцинации, — Ямамото потер лоб ладонью. — Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— И часто они у тебя бывают? — поинтересовался Гокудера с любопытством. Некоторые вещи узнаешь о человеке лишь после свадьбы.

— Только когда волнуюсь, — успокоил Ямамото. Потом, подумав, добавил: — И в плохую погоду, особенно в дождь.

— О, тогда все в порядке. Если все-таки решим попроситься под купол, скажем им, что наша машина сломалась.

— А наши кредитные карточки украли, поэтому мы не можем позволить себе гостиницу, — добавил Ямамото весело. Кажется, ему становилось лучше. Он естественным движением положил руку Гокудере на плечи. Гокудера не отстранился.

— И ты обещал свозить меня на озеро, — напомнил он.

— Свожу, — серьезно ответил Ямамото.

Гокудера посмотрел вперед. Хижина Ямамото выглядела очень уютно, и это тоже не было галлюцинацией.

Он не знал, что будет дальше с ними и со всей Землей, но точно знал, что они заслужили медовый месяц.


End file.
